Public venues, such as shopping malls, concert arenas, businesses, etc., frequently accommodate large groups of people. Although security personnel manually monitor these large groups of people for prolonged periods of time, this approach is impractical, inefficient and error-prone. For example, detecting emerging situations (e.g., emergencies, medical issues, security issues, etc.) is often a slow process, relying on information from bystanders.
With the popularity of Wi-Fig and other location-based analytics solutions, platforms have been developed to interface with mobile wireless devices. Such platforms provide the ability to interact with mobile wireless devices to collect and analyze data. However, current techniques associated with collecting and analyzing such data, do not efficiently monitor crowd dynamics in a complex environment, e.g., such as a large number of individuals in an open or relatively open area.